Second Star to the Right Bright Red
by serenity56424
Summary: Peter is in a pickle... Locked away chained with a strange new boy with the lost boys. What to do about Wendy who is out there alone!
1. Will the Boy Ever Return?

_All children are said to grow up, as all stories are to end happily. But there is one story that does not end happy with a boy who doesn't grow up._

* * *

The story of Peter and Wendy had ended, when Peter left to return back to Neverland alone with Tinkerbell. Wendy gazed out her window hoping he wouldn't leave, but he did. Then the young girl turned to look at her new brothers and cousin. She figured she had made the right decision.

* * *

Peter flew back to Neverland. He knew he should have stayed. Out of all the happy thoughts he had, Wendy was his happiest. He was at his best with her. And what was there left to do in Neverland. There were no more lost boys. No more duels to the death. No more stories. No need to crow or fly or be happy. Peter found himself sitting on a hill that overlooked the Black Castle. He looked onto this place knowing how many times he had fought Hook there. It was a place where Wendy had once saved his life by warning him of an on coming Hook attack. He sighed. Tinkerbell sat on his shoulder. She too missed the boys and the Wendy. Though Wendy was competition for Peter's heart, she missed her. And whatever makes Peter sad makes Tinkerbell sad.

He could hear Wendy's voice in his head:

"_Don't forget your medicine._

_I would like to give you, ah, thimble._

_You are ungallant and deficient._

_Old, alone, done for!_

_This is yours._

_Peter, what do you feel … jealously…. Anger… love?_

_I do believe in faeries, I do, I do._

_Oh the cleverness of you."_

Wendy meant everything to him. There was nothing to do, but to be forever more sad about the loss of his Wendy. He looked up at the sky standing up. He flew up into the sky deciding he would go back and see his Wendy.

If Peter had stayed for another few moments outside of the Black Castle he would have seen the worse about to happen. Inside of the castle swam the monstrous crocodile. The creature swam in circles. Suddenly it stopped. The creature cried out in pain mashing and thrashing in the water. A hook stuck out in the creature's back from the inside. The hook cut along the creature's backside. The croc when the hook reached its head died. Laying floating dead on the water, the hook submerged back into the creature. The head of the creature, from the inside, was propped open. Out of the creature crawled the most horrid villain of them all, Captain James Hook. Hook looked angry with hate.

He replied singing to himself, "til it goes down, than yous go do, to Ta Lu Ra Lu." Hook dove into the water and swam to the side. "I will get that boy. I will get even; I will make sure that he pays. I will get him, his friends, and most of all, that insufferable girl!" He stood up. "I will succeed... Smee!" The Captain screamed this name for minutes on end.

A ways away sat in the waters the rest of the "living" pirate crew. They floated there trying to decide what to do. The dangers of these waters were extreme, death by mermaids or the crocodile. Even worse there was said to be an evil water enchantress in the waters. Suddenly Smee heard something. It sounded like something or someone calling his name. He looked towards the Black Castle. The motley pirate swam towards the castle, followed by the other pirates. The name-calling got louder the closer they came to the castle. Suddenly the dead corpse of the croc came floating by the pirates. They became frighten until they saw the blood trail following.

"Cap'n," called Smee.

Hook looked up with a smile, "Mr. Smee!"

The pirates swam in a hurry to the castle. They looked up at their Captain.

Who stood tall and was alive. "Cap'n," they all yelled. They hurried up onto the ledge with Hook. "What's your first order of business Cap'n," Smee said roaring and ready to go. The Hook laughed, his plan was sure to work.

* * *

In the whole time Peter had spent back in Neverland, two months had gone by in London. Wendy was preparing with Aunt Millicent everyday how to become the perfect wife. Though all Wendy wanted to do was spend time with her brothers and her cousin. Though Slightly spent more time in her house than Wendy did. Slightly and the other boys played everyday their favorite game pirates and lost boys. Everyday they would fight over who would get to play Peter. Slightly normally won. Wendy longed to play with her brothers. But each day after school she spent hours practicing how to be the perfect wife for the husband she had yet to meet. Though the only person she wanted to be with was Peter. But the more she was being forced to grow up the more her time in Neverland became a blur.

Everyday the boys would play and every night Wendy would tell stories to the boys before retiring to her new room the Darlings had given her. Tootles, Nibs, Curly, the Twins, John, and Michael spent their time in the nursery. Not only because it was their room or the fun place for the young boys to play. But they sat by the window a lot wondering if they should catch a glimpse of Peter or the second star to the right. This night the boys felt sure that Peter would return.

Aunt Millicent and Slightly lived in the house next door, Slightly every night when it came time for story telling would climb to the roof of his house and go across to the Darling residence. He would come to the nursery window and listen to Wendy's story than climb back to his house before his mother would catch him. Wendy came into the room and sat on the windowsill to the nursery. The boys came around her.

Just as she was about to begin, Curly cried out, "Wait Slightly has not arrived yet."

Suddenly with a thud, Slightly arrived at the window. He came through the open window and said, "'ello, has Peter arrived yet? I can feel it tonight is the night, he'll come."

He hopped down next to the Twins. Wendy smiled. She knew whom he spoke of, but it seemed like a person in her stories or the boy who came into her dreams.

"What story tonight, Wendy," asked Michael? The boys were eager to hear the story.

Peter flew through the sky to the Darlings' home. He sat himself next to the window so he could see in and see Wendy.

"All right, um… I don't know what to pick for tonight." She looked out the window and Peter jolted up so she couldn't see him. She looked at the sky. "How about one," she turned around, "for Peter…" She realized what she had said. Peter was in shock.

He came back down to hear the story.

"About Peter Pan," she corrected herself.

The boys looked at each other. They knew she meant for him and about him meant the same thing. Since he had left admitted it to no one not even herself that Peter Pan was real and that he was her love.

"Peter Pan had been cornered by the evil captain Hook. Hook thought that he had Peter at last this was the end for the forever-young boy. Hook raised his hook ready to strike the boy. When," she was interrupted by a sudden thud.

The whole nursery shook. Wendy grabbed onto the boys. They were confused to what had happened. Peter held onto the railing of the window balcony. All of London had shook for that moment in time.

Peter looked up. He looked in horror at his star. Tinkerbell flew up as fast as possible. The star was completely red. Peter flew off as fast as possible. Slightly jumped up and looked out the window. He saw Peter fly past the window.

"Peter," he yelled.

Peter was going to fast and had to great a purpose to turn around. The boys and Wendy crowded the window. Wendy saw the boy for the first time, in ages.

"Peter," she gasped.

The boys yelled for the boy to come back. Wendy sat in absolute shock. She looked up at the second star. She blinked in horror.

"Boys! Boys," she yelled. The boys turned to their sister. "Nibs, Slightly, whoever, what happens when the second star turns red." The former lost boys looked at the star in seer horror.

Slightly jumped out onto the balcony. He turned to the former lost boys and then Wendy, "someone has been allowed to come back from the dead."

Wendy gasped, "what?"

"There are three things that keep Neverland up and living. Tinkerbell, Peter Pan, and Captain Hook… No one knows how these three are tied, but for whatever reason if one of these people should die Neverland shall die with them. The star is warning us that Captain Hook that one of these people died. It is the reason why Tinkerbell was allowed to live. Someone inside of us told us to help bring Tinkerbell back. And Captain Hook…"

"Why would Captain Hook want to kill Peter, if it would end up killing Neverland," she asked in dire need.

"The only exception to this rule is if one of the three of these people kill each other. Neverland will die off, but will still exist though. It will turn into a cold wasteland. The red star says that Captain Hook has come back to life…" Wendy looked up at the bright red star in absolute horror. Peter was flying back to Neverland fight Hook. But this time he was alone.

Peter flew back to Neverland. He and Tinkerbell flew all over the land in search for the villain raised from the dead. Finally Peter saw in the middle of the waters the dead croc. He floated down to where it was. The waters were red from the blood and the croc's head was misshapen from the Captain's escape. Tinkerbell flew to Peter in a shaking fear. The two flew to where Peter had left the old captain's boat. Peter gasped. The boat was gone. Peter flew to the Indian grounds to try to figure out what happened and where Hook was.


	2. Kidnapping

Previously: _Tinkerbell flew to Peter in a shaking fear. The two flew to where Peter had left the old captain's boat. Peter gasped. The boat was gone. Peter flew to the Indian grounds to try to figure out what happened and where Hook was._

* * *

Slightly climbed back home and the Darling children tried to sleep. All of them tossed in their sleep. They all feared Peter would go searching for and most certainly out numbered against the fierce Hook. Wendy tossed more than ever, she assumed Peter Pan to be part of her dreams. But he was real. Everything had happened. Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Captain Hook, Neverland, everything existed.

Peter arrived at the Indian camp. He arrived in utter dismay at what he saw. The Indian site was tore to bits. Indians lay dead on the grounds. Peter walked forward and saw the sign of a Hook in the ground.

"Tiger Lily," he called out.

The princess had been his friend, she was the last one he had other than Tinkerbell on the island. He heard scrambling coming from a pile of teepee. Out crawled a frightened Tiger Lily. Tiger Lily ran to Peter and put her arms around him. She hugged him and cried. Peter looked around in horror. This was a massacre that he would not have expected from Hook.

"Tiger Lily," he asked, "what happened." She told him what happened in her language.

What had happened was the ground shock, just before Hook had burst out of the croc's body. Than the pirate found his pirate crew. He was angry and wanted revenge on the boy. He ran into a couple of Indians on his way to find his boat. He killed them on site for not knowing where Peter was. The crew came to the campsite in search of answers. All of the Indians just knew he was gone, because the island was icy. The pirates had a field day killing of any Indians they could and as ruthless as possible. Tiger Lily was luckily not killed. She hid underneath the rumble until they left. That was all that Tiger Lily knew.

Peter knew that his dear friend was very worn out. He took her back to his tree home in hopes that they would get some rest. Hook was back, he saw Wendy, and all the Indians but one were killed.

* * *

Wendy went to school the next day like usual. The only thing that was on her mind was Peter. All she could think of. Once she was done she walked to Aunt Millicent's home. She walked slowly trying to think of what was going on in Neverland.

She would look up every so often to the sky. Barely in the sky, she could see the red star. When she arrived to Aunt Millicent's house she found the house in a shambles. She dropped her stuff and desperately searched through the house for her Aunt and Slightly. The couches were ripped to shreds. The windows were smashed. She ran up the stairs to her Aunt's bedroom.

She looked around yelling, "Aunt Millicent? Slightly? Where are you guys?" Suddenly she heard shaking and quiet crying coming from the closet. She walked towards the closet slowly. She grabbed a book that was on the ground as a weapon.

Taking a deep sigh she opened the door. There sat on the ground was her Aunt Millicent crying. Wendy helped her aunt up and onto the bed. "Aunt Millicent? What happened? Where's Slightly?" Aunt Millicent was shaking and had tearstains down her cheeks. She turned to Wendy slowly.

"They came… they banged on the door… they wanted in… the said Darlings let us in…. they assumed that our house was your house… they ripped the place to shreds. I was cornered by two ugly… pirate looking men… they stood over me… we … we were near the door… Slightly…. Slightly was coming home… from school… he opened the door… and … strangely… he knew them… he yelled at them… 'Have at thee, pirate scum, this is for my mother'. He punched a pirate off me. 'This is for Peter and Wendy' he yelled as he knocked the next one off me. I took my son's hand and we ran up here… to my room… where… he was… he sat in the balcony window… looking at it… he yelled… 'This is not it dogs'. He turned around as me and Slightly ran in the room. He smiled at Slightly. Slightly put… himself… in front of me… the man whistled. I could hear a couple pirates running up the stairs… the man had only one real hand… the other one was metal I believe… than he grabbed my son… he put the metal dagger like hand to Slightly's… to his neck. The man said, 'nice to see you again, lost boy… Wendy… that's what you call the boys! Oh Wendy… the couple of pirates came up the stairs with rope in hand… they tied up my boy and thrust me into the closet… they tied my Slightly up and took him away… it seemed they jumped out the window. I haven't moved since… Slightly! Oh my son!"

Aunt Millicent burst into tears. Wendy held her aunt was in shock.

She began thinking, '_If they came to the wrong house than they were looking for…_'

She turned to her aunt, "I will get my mother, Aunt Millicent."

She got up and ran out onto the balcony. Wendy hoisted herself up into a nearby tree. Climbing the branches like Slightly would each night. Arriving at the roof she almost fell. She ignored her Aunt who was yelling for her to come down and climbed across the roofs onto her roof. Wendy slid down onto the nursery balcony. Thud. The window had been broken in.

She walked into the nursery. It too had been torn apart. She fell to the ground. She cried. She looked above her old bed, which was now the twin's bed and saw a dagger with a note on the end stabbed into the wall. She looked at the doghouse and out climbed Tootles. From under the beds crawled Michael and one of the Twins.

They crawled to Wendy. Tootles stood up and grabbed the dagger. He pulled it out and brought the note to Wendy. The boys laid their heads on Wendy. They all were frightened and afraid. Wendy feared for her brothers and cousins sake. Than it hit her… what of Peter. What happened to him? She busted into tears. Mrs. Darling came into the room crying as well. She had thought all of her children had been taken again. She looked in shock that there, sat on the floor four of her children. She flew to their sides. Wendy and Mrs. Darling cried uncontrollable.

Wendy looked at her mother.

"Where's father," she asked. Mary Darling couldn't lie to her oldest child.

"Wendy… the… oh George!" Mary cried on the Twin. All were frightened and sad.

The girl looked at Tootles with questioning eyes. "Tootles?"

"Father… was taken. Hook came and took… Nibs, John, one of the twins, and Curly… Father came in when he heard a loud noise. The three of us were able to hide… when he came in. Father saved us… but Hook took him as well. Father was no match for swords or physical fighting… when Hook asked what he was to the boys and said father… that's when Hook took him… They all went out into the balcony and he had boat again… they went back to Neverland…"

Wendy was trying gasp for breath. "They… took Slightly and… mother… Aunt Millicent is pretty shaken; as well as she needs you just as much as you need her at the moment… I can take care of the boys… and if they come back… I've fought Hook once… I'll do again…"

Mary Darling knew her daughter had everything under control. She left the house to go next door to her Aunt's home. Wendy looked at the note Tootles had given her. She took it out and read it:

_Wendy Darling_

_I am back. There is no stopping the inevitable. If you want the lost boys and your father back your going to have to come back to Neverland. Don't rely on Peter Pan saving the day. There is nothing Peter Pan can do to save the day. Come to Neverland if you want them to breath another breath in London. My offer stands firm._

_Sincerely_

_Captain James Hook_

Wendy looked up from the letter and looked back at the bright red star. She was going back… but how was she going to get there.


	3. The Prophecy

_Previously: There is nothing Peter Pan can do to save the day. Come to Neverland if you want them to breath another breath in London. My offer stands firm. Sincerely, Captain James Hook. Wendy looked up from the letter and looked back at the bright red star. She was going back… but how was she going to get there.

* * *

She looked up at the stars. Without pixie dust she would never lift off the ground._

"Tootles," she asked, "if one was to get back to Neverland, without pixie dust how would you get back there."

Tootles looked at her very puzzled, "no one has ever gotten back to Neverland without pixie dust. Except…" Wendy looked at him sternly.

She grabbed his shoulders, "What? Except what? Except what, Tootles!"

He looked at her with saddened eyes, "it's just a story, but there is tale of a person who flew to Neverland without pixie dust, without anything for that matter. Even without Peter. All the person needed… was happy thoughts." Wendy loosened her grip from Tootles.

She sat back on her legs. A happy thought. It seemed like a simple task. She tried to think, puppies, Christmas, anything closing her eyes. Suddenly she realized one happy thought that kept her going at all times. Peter Pan, his smile, his face, and his charm, everything about him. She thought of all of these things at the same time.

She opened her eyes andlooked around. She had risen off the ground. Her thoughts were suddenly filled with happy thoughts. Flying around the room the boys cheered her on. Thinking about what she had just done each boy sat and thought hard on happy thoughts. Suddenly the boys lifted into the air with their dear friend.

Wendy yelled for the boys, "lets go, we have people to save and not a lot of time to go." She flew out of the nursery window thinking to herself, '_Peter… I am coming back… hold on_.' And so Wendy and the boys were off for another round against Hook.

* * *

Peter woke up. It had been a difficult time for him to sleep. He yawned and almost fell off the tree he was sleeping on. Peter and Tiger Lily, afraid Hook would come into the tree house, slept in tree branch next to his home. Tiger Lily still slept soundly when he awoke. Tinkerbell was already awake. She sat on his shoulder and pointed down towards the tree house.

He looked down to see Hook and the rest of the pirate crew coming out of tree house. Hook had a boy closely grasped in his hands and threw him on the ground. The boy's hands were tied behind his back.

Hook yelled, "You told me this was the place." "This is the place! I swear it!"

"You lie, for if this was the place than Peter would be dangling from this hook." He shoved his hook into the boy's face.

"Take him away, we'll deal with him later." The pirates picked up the boy and headed back to the ship. Smee and Hook were the only ones left.

"Give to me, Smee." Smee handed the captain a dagger and a note, like the one in the nursery. Hook slammed it into the tree and hurried off followed by Smee. Peter, once the coast was clear flew down to his tree house. He took out the dagger and read the note.

_Insolent youth,_

_Hello, Peter, did not think you would hear from old Hook again did you. My dear boy, I have something to give to you call it a token as you will. The only problem is if you don't come retrieve this gift by sun down tomorrow I'm afraid I'll have to throw your present into the sea. And nobody likes drowned Lost Boy. _

_Sincerely_

_Captain James Hook_

Peter dropped the note. Hook had kidnapped the lost boys, killed the Indians, and worst of all, if he got near the lost boys, who knows what he might have done with Wendy. Peter grabbed his sword.

Tinkerbell sat in front of his face saying, "No, no, it's got to be a trap." Peter looked at his dear friend. He sighed than looked back at Tiger Lily who had woken up in the tree. He looked down and flew back up to the tree branch. He told Tiger Lily of what had happened. She than came up with an idea, ask the mermaids what was going on. Peter became very happy.

The mermaids knew everything that happens in Neverland. Tiger Lily took Peter's hand and the two friends were off to the mermaid lagoon. Peter came down to the rock where he had many a times called the frightening sea creatures.

Peter began playing the music to get the attention of the mermaids. The popped their blue heads out of the water and swam towards Peter. Peter spoke to them in mermaid, asking them what they knew of the captives of Hook. The mermaids told the eternal boy in rhyme as usual:

**There are old boys**

**There are old memories**

**Old thoughts meant unsaid**

**Girls are none**

**Reinforcements this way come**

**A lady of well knowledge will die**

**Boy will become man**

**Hook shall parish forever more**

**Faeries will part **

**To swim another day fish **

**A child will look up to a great hero**

**Family will die and grow stronger**

**Boy tied to a mast**

**Man who was once a boy to grow young again**

**Forget to remember**

The mermaids swam away. Peter took a moment to try to analyze this with Tiger Lily, "_wait a moment this is more than just the boys being kidnapped. The old boys must be Slightly and the other boys that were back in London. Old memories well I don't know what that must mean. Thoughts unsaid? Wendy? Could that be what they meant? Girls are none, must me that she isn't kidnapped. Reinforcements are probably some boys that were able to escape his grasp. Lady of well… Wendy… oh gosh! That can't be true. Wendy? She is the smartest person I know… she can't die I wont let her… __boy will be come man… me? I refuse to let this come true, you hear me mermaids! I will not let this happen to me. I refuse Wendy to die! I refuse to grow up. Hook shall parish for good this time. Faeries are moving? The mermaids are going to leave Neverland? Who will I look up to as a great hero? A family will die? Wendy and her brothers wont die off! They will grow strong. Boy tied to a mast? It must be one of the lost boys. Man? Once boy will become young? How is that possible? And what man would I know of? Forget to remember? Tiger Lily none of this makes any sense. But I do tell you one thing Wendy will not die! I would do anything to prevent her from dieing."_

Peter turned to look at Tiger Lily. She was staring a dead flower patch strangely. Suddenly the flower began reversing in life. It grew back into a first blooming flower. Peter looked at it strangely. The whole bushel reversed and became alive once more. Looking up Peter saw something in the sky coming toward Neverland. It seemed like a bunch of people flying. _Were they new lost boys? Who were these strangers?_ The creatures were too far away to see. Peter flew up in the air to see them.

He suddenly made out a sound coming from one of them, "Peter?" It sounded like Tootles? But was it? He flew faster until finally it was very plain sight what it was.

He stared straight ahead and saw the lost boys.Peter flew towards them yelling, "boys," until he saw her. "Wendy?" He stopped right in his tracks. He blinked his eyes and dropped.

"Peter," she screamed. The boy for some reason fell asleep. He plummeted to the ground. Wendy flew with all her might to catch up to her. She could see that he was flying over the Jolly Roger. The sound of the pirates' confusion and happiness was loud and clear. She reached her arm out. She grabbed his hand and pulled up as fast as she could.

The boys were hot on their tail. The boy's feet hung ten feet over the pirates. Another few feet and the boy would have been taken away by the pirate crew.

Wendy lifted him back into the air. The boys helped grab the unconscious Peter. The group flew towards where Peter had left Tiger Lily who had watched everything in shock. They laid the boy out onto the rocks. Wendy put his head in her lap and rubbed it trying to wake him up.

"Peter? Please wake up? You gave us a great scare, please wake up."

Tiger Lily gave her a wet piece of cloth she pulled off of herself. Wendy laid it on his head. Tootles sat at Peter's feet. He looked down and yelled, "Hey look." He pulled a small tiny pinkie finger size arrow out of Peter's foot. At this the sleeping boy twitched. Tiger Lily grabbed it from him and said to Tootles that it was one of her tribe's arrows. They had used it during hunting to paralyze the animal. They must have been playing with it and it hit Peter.

The group didn't know what to do. Tiger Lily informed them that it would take a couple hours for him to revive. So they took him back to the tree house and let him lay in his bed. While the boy slept Wendy reacquainted with Tiger Lily. Though neither of the two of them knew what the other was saying. But they still felt like they need someone to talk to.

The boys sat on the ground and talked about how they were going to kill every pirate they could and how bloody and gruesome it would be.

* * *

Mr. Darling blinked his eyes open. He looked around. His arms were tied behind his back. He sat on grass in a small dark room lit by a small lantern. It seemed that they were moving, but he supposed not. He noticed most of his sons were sleeping next to him.

"Oh dear, John, Nibs, Curly, and Eric (_one of the twins_), even you Slightly. I am so sorry my sons, I have let you down." They too were tied up. Suddenly he heard the door being unlocked. He stood up as best as he could.

In walked Hook. Mr. Darling blinked his eyes in shock this monstrous man looked like him… but it seemed very familiar (not the fact they look alike). This hideous pirate seemed like someone he knew. "Ah, Georgie's awake," said Hook walking towards Mr. Darling, "Welcome to the Jolly Roger. Believe me I would normally not like me to take adults… but sense we're old friends dear George I believed it was ok." George looked the man very puzzled.

"I am afraid you are mistaken sir, I spent most of my years in a orphanage and I have spent my entire live in London. I have not been parading around the Caribbean anywhere near a pirate in my life." Hook's fake smile faded quickly.

He came up close to Mr. Darling. Making Mr. Darling move back as far as possible. Hook brought his hook up into Mr. Darling's face.

"I believe you would remember this? You were there my lad, you betrayed me that day. Smee!" In came the small pirate holding a vial. Hook backed up and Smee held the vial to Mr. Darling.

"Drink it." Mr. Darling's heart dropped, "excuse me? I will do no such thing." Hook smiled evilly and walked over to Eric and pulled his dagger like hand over the boy's head as if to chop it off.

"I'll do it," yelled Mr. Darling afraid for his child's life. Smee opened the vial and poured the liquid down Mr. Darling's throat.

The drink took Mr. Darling back. He never was a drinking man, but he knew it was not an alcoholic beverage. Suddenly a piercing pain befell in his stomach.

He gasped for breath. Hook smiled and replied, "if we are to have any use for you, Darling, we must bring you back to the form Peter would remember you from." Mr. Darling looked down at his feet. His shoes and disappeared and he was bare footed. His foot was small, the size it had been when he was about thirteen. Smee pulled out a mirror from his pocket and showed it to Mr. Darling.

Mr. Darling yelped at what he saw. He was in his body as it was when he was thirteen. He was in the clothes he came to the orphanage in.

They were made out of leaves (_like Peter's_). Smee pulled the mirror away and left. Hook walked towards the door and replied, "Nice to have you back, George. Don't mention it to the boys my son, I think it would be a bit tragic for them if you know what I mean."

He walked out of the room. George gasped for breath. He never knew much about his life before he was at the orphanage. But how? How was he his younger self again? He looked at his children. He was about their age, again, if not a bit older. He sat down and tried to think of something a bit happier. Keeping his thoughts on Mary helped a bit.


	4. Nightmares Come True

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

I need to take this moment to thank my reviewers, I always forget to do this in all my stories and I always say to myself, put in thank you's. But I forget every time, but I remembered this time.

**Blondie3862**: Thanks for reviewing, I have never been told that I wrote beautifully… thank you.

**Kasmira36**: Um… I have no idea what you are talking about. Peter Pan Episode II? Wendy is a warrior? Ok, but thanks for reviewing anyways. Yes Mr. Darling is from Neverland, but I will reveal later how and what is going on.

**Zeldy**: Thanks, but please review what?

Returning to Peter Pan: The Second Star Bright Red Chapter 4!

* * *

_Previously: While the boy slept Wendy reacquainted with Tiger Lily. The boys sat on the ground and talked about how they were going to kill every pirate they could and how bloody and gruesome it would be. George was about their age, again, if not a bit older. He sat down and tried to think of something a bit happier. Keeping his thoughts on Mary helped a bit.

* * *

Slightly was the first to wake up. He yawned and than felt a big pain in his head. Looking around he saw a new boy in the cell. The boy had pulled his legs to his chest and looked at the ground depressed. Being a proper gentleman, something he had learned from his mother, Slightly scooted towards the boy._

"Hello, mate, I'm Slightly. Who may I ask are you? And why are you here? You're not a Darling? Are you a new lost boy?"

George looked up at the young boy and was startled. What was he going to do? He couldn't tell the boys he was Mr. George Darling, which would scare the boys further.

"I am George…"

He looked back down hoping a short attention span would over come Slightly.

Slightly than replied, "Well George how did you get here. And have you seen my uncle? Mr. Darling? He's an adult, but he is really delightful. He is about Hook's height?" The boy slowly looked at Slightly with saddened eyes.

"No… I have not seen anyone of that? I do not know why I am here. I just know I want to get back home to my… my…" I didn't know what he would call Mary. He was too young to call her his wife.

"Your mother?"

George smiled at Slightly, "Yes, my… mother. I miss her dearly and the rest of my family. Why are you boys here?"

Slightly sat back on his legs and replied, "Well we lived here once. Not here on the boat but out on the island. Than we left to find our mothers and Hook, the bounder, kidnapped us. He probably means to use us as bait to capture our dear friend Peter Pan. But don't worry you'll be home soon. Peter is the bravest person I know. And I bet my cousins found a way back to Neverland and are probably on their way to find Peter. Oh how that will make Wendy happy. My cousin Wendy is in love Peter, she would never let it on. But she does with all her heart. You know she was my first mother, until I found my mother in London. I miss her… but we'll get out of here don't worry, George."

George didn't know how to respond to this. Neverland? Peter Pan? Hook? These were characters from Wendy's stories that she would tell the boys. Wendy in love? Lost boys? Wendy, John, and Michael told us they were people that helped them live when they went away, weren't they?

"Georgie? George, are you all right?" Slightly yelled trying to get the boy's attention, by doing this the other boys awoke.

* * *

Wendy walked towards Peter. The others had started playing around while Tiger Lily prepared dinner. She sat on his bed. Peter was the way she had remembered him. Putting her hand on his she pulled back in a startle. She remembered her kiss. Her hand flew up to her lips. She took a sigh and put her hand on his face. She twirled his blonde hair.

The boy smiled in his sleep and whispered in his sleep, "Wendy, don't go. I… I…" This startled Wendy. A person's dreams were sacred and she had heard what he was thinking of. He had feelings for her. Like the day they left Neverland.

Wendy tried not to remember how Hook had tricked Peter into thinking Wendy didn't care about him. Those harmful words probably sat in the back of Peter's mind, she guessed. It was the exact opposite. She loved everything about the boy who never grew up except for that small detail. How she wished she could bring everything that she loved about Neverland to London. But it couldn't be.

Wendy looked at her own hand. She had on a ring that her mother had given her when she returned from Neverland the first time. She took it off and placed it in Peter's hand and walked away. Wendy went to go eat with her brothers and Tiger Lily.

* * *

Peter dreamed dreams that were very unhappy as they sounded.

Peter was flying towards the nursery window. The window seemed to get further and further away. He flew as fast as possible reaching out for it. He finally arrived at the window. Suddenly bars flew down locking him out. He began banging on the window. "Wendy!" He could see inside the window. In walked Wendy followed by another person. He realized who this person was.

The boy put his hands through Wendy's hair and gave her a dear hug. Peter could hear Hook's voice, "who is this we see? His name is husband."

"No! Wendy!" He banged on the window. Suddenly the boy with Wendy pulled out a small dagger and stabbed Wendy in the back. The girl fell onto the ground bleeding. She looked over at the window smiling at Peter. "Wendy, don't go! I… I… love you!" The window disappeared. All of London disappeared. He turned around and saw a giant Hook standing hundreds of feet over him.

"I know what you are. You are a tragedy! She was leaving you Pan. She would rather grow up than be with you. The window is shut! The window is barred! You are alone! The window is shut! The window is barred! You are alone! The window is shut! The window is barred! You are alone!"

"No," screamed Peter.

* * *

Peter shot up out of his sleep screaming, "No," in a sweat.

He was breathing deeply. The boys rushed into the room. Peter looked at his hand and noticed the ring. It was a small ruby with a gold band.

Tootles rushed to Peter's side and asked, "what is it, Peter? What happened?"

"Nothing Tootles, just another…" Peter realized that he was talking to Tootles. He grabbed Tootles in a hug for the first time in a while. The other boys jumped in for the hug as Tiger Lily and Wendy walked in. Tiger Lily coughed so the boys would get their attention. Everyone stared at Wendy, ever more so by Peter. Peter stood up.

He walked towards her and said, "Wendy? Is… is it? Is it really you?" He reached his hand out and poked her in the cheek.

"Peter." Even her voice was real. He jumped back in fright falling over the crouched down Tootles. Peter fell head first into his bed.

"Peter are you all right," asked Michael.

"I am fine," answered a sore Peter.

Peter looked back at Wendy. She looked at him worried taking a deep sigh.

"I will go into the other room and get you some medicine. It will do you some good."

Peter almost didn't want her to go. As he was going to say something the boys mumbled him. They were reunited, sort of. Finally Peter was able to sit in the same room as Wendy without hurting himself or someone else or breaking anything.

"All right, who is aboard the Jolly Roger," asked Peter.

Tootles replied, "Slightly, John, one of the twins, Curly, and Nibs."

Peter looked saddened by this, "I thought Slightly and Nibs could hold out their weight against Hook."

"There's one more, Peter," said Wendy softly.

Attention turned to her, "my father, was taken… he tried to help the boys and Hook took him." "Hook took your father? He took you father, but why?" The Darling children shrugged in confusion. It was still a mystery why he had been taken.

"Well than we have to go to the ship and kill those pirates until we get what we need. That way…" Peter realized that by them being saved than Wendy and the boys would return home. And if she left than he would be left in forever darkness. No happiness. No comfort there would be no way out. He would be stuck in a hopeless state without her.

"Peter," asked Michael. Peter woke up once more from his trance.

"Yes well we must find reinforcements. I mean last time we fought Hook for the "final" time we had more lost boys than this. We may need to wait a while before we do anything."


	5. Capture of Pan

Previously: _He would be stuck in a hopeless state without her. "Peter," asked Michael. Peter woke up once more from his trance. "Yes well we must find reinforcements. I mean last time we fought Hook for the "final" time we had more lost boys than this. We may need to wait a while before we do anything."_

* * *

Wendy bowed her head. She knew as well as the others that what Peter said was true. Taking a deep breath she excused herself from the room. She wanted to be out of Neverland so that she didn't have to think about Peter Pan anymore. It wasn't that she didn't love him or that she wanted to grow up. It was the pain in his eyes every time they were near each.

This meeting between the two of them was never meant to happen she figured. She walked outside and began to stroll along the forest. She lost herself in her thoughts. So mystified about her thoughts and her walking that she had no idea where she was going/or was and how long she had been walking. Wendy arrived at a small beach on the coast of the island.

She walked out onto the sand. This part of the island seemed new to her. She couldn't see any of the native grounds or the pirate ships. The area didn't even seem to be home of the mermaids. She sat herself down on the beach.

She began to think and ponder. What would her life be like if she was to stay and let her brothers and father go on without her. There would be no more school. And everyday she could spend with the one she loved. But what about her mother, what would she think? How she would miss her brothers. She took in another big sigh and began a softly crying.

No matter what she it always came out with an unhappy answer. Than softly she began to hear singing. She looked up.

Was it her imagination, but she swore she heard someone singing "Wendy".

The song began to get louder. Suddenly in the waters straight ahead of her she saw the waters bubbling and turn a bright yellow color. Finally the water burst into the air as something immerged from the water.

This creature was like nothing Wendy had seen in her life. The creature was more like a human. It was a lady. The lady stood a good twenty feet tall and stood on the water. She was also very beautiful at that. Her long blonde hair blew softly in the wind. The lady emitted with yellow light that surrounded both her and Wendy. Suddenly pixie dust was flying all around Wendy.

The creature still sang, "Wendy." Wendy was so afraid that she couldn't think of one happy thought. She thought that if she thought of a happy thought than she could try to get out of here.

The lady sang,

"Wendy

Wendy

Don't be afraid

Don't look away

They need you

Wendy

They need you

Don't fly away

Wendy

He needs you."

Wendy's gaze shot back at the lady and the pixie dust kicked in. "Who? Who needs me she," as she flew straight towards the lady. Wendy floated in the air in front of the lady's face.

The lady smiled and sang once more,

"Peter is a stubborn

Boy

Peter knows not what to do

Peter has been alone

For

A long

Long

Time

Peter finds comfort in you

Peter finds love in you

Wendy

You are his

Wendy."

Wendy was in utter shock. "Who are you," asked Wendy.

The lady smiled and replied, "Have you not heard of the stories? Have you not heard the tales of the enchantress."? Wendy tried to think. "I am sorry, no I have not."

The lady smiled and gave a short laugh. "I am the lady that the pirates say guides their ship. I am the lady the mermaids fear. I am the lady of an old Indian story. And I am the eternal mother of Neverland."

"Eternal? Eternal mother?"

The lady smiled and said, "Peter needs you. But he cannot leave Neverland. Or else everything I created for him would be at a loss. Wendy, do you love him?"

Wendy gasped and than started to think about it. It was hard enough to admit to her that she loved Peter, but to another person that was a whole other thing. Wendy saw the lady abruptly gasp. And she melted down into a glittery waterfall. As the lady disappeared so did the light that emanated from her.

Suddenly Wendy felt herself drop. No matter how Wendy tried she couldn't fly. Than Wendy felt something grasp around her. She was still falling, but was tied in something and was being pulled towards shore. She landed hard on the beach finally realizing she was incased in a giant rope trap.

Squirming and trying to free herself she could hear laughter. She looked up from the ground and saw pirates standing above her. She gasped as Hook pushed through the group.

"'Ello Wendy. Please to see me?"

Wendy snapped at him, "Let me go, Hook!" Hook just smiled.

"Take her to ship boys," he replied as he walked away. The pirates lifted up the rope sacked Wendy.

They began to carry her through the forest following Hook's lead. Wendy realized, the last time she had been captured by Hook she was unable to yell for Peter, because she had been gagged. But now!

"Peter," she screamed.

Hook turned swiftly and screamed at his men, "Drop her and hold her mouth." The pirates did as they were told.

"That's the last thing we want right now is the flying brat to come here and ruin everything. Wendy tried and tried to scream.

"Down," whispering yelling yelled Hook. The pirates fell to the ground.

"The boy is in the air."

"Wendy," yelled Peter.

Hook looked up into the sky and there he was flying around crying for Wendy. Peter landed nearby to where the pirates and Wendy laid.

"I swore I heard her," he replied, "Tink?" Suddenly over the pirates flew the ball of glitter. Tink suddenly stopped. She had realized that she had flown over Hook and Wendy. She began chiming loudly.

Hook order for his pirates to do what he said. Peter hurried to where Tink was. Right before Peter got there Hook stood up. Peter jumped back in fear. He grabbed his sword.

"Not now boy," order Hook, "I haven't been alive again long enough to fight." "Your lose Hook," sternly said the eternal boy. Tink was still chiming loudly.

"Miss Bell, would you find it possible to stop for a moment," said Smee. Smee slowly stood up with Wendy being held by him. He quickly passed the girl to Hook and dropped back to the ground. Peter gasped. Hook pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the girl's trembling head.

"Peter," she whispered. Pan look at the two of them in shear horror.

"You want her, Peter?" Cringing at the thoughts of what Hook would do to her he slowly nodded. "You want the lost boys?" Peter closed his eyes and nodded yes. "You want Georgie?" Peter's eyes opened in a flash.

That name was so familiar but so distant.

"Georgie," he whispered. He couldn't figure it out.

"Oh come off it boy," replied a angry Hook, "you mean to tell me you forgot about my son… George?" Peter's eyes widened. Peter's grasp on his sword got tighter.

"You know what its enough for you to try to play as if your son was still alive, but the second you hurt Wendy your done for!"

"Put the sword away, boy. I believe I hold the upper hand!" Wendy felt a tear run down her face, "Peter… leave… I'm… fine." Peter looked at her with a deep heart.

"How is this possible, Wendy." "Peter, we will be together again. Please go."

"Yes Peter," Hook remarked mockingly, "leave me… pllleeaassee leave me… we'll be together in another life!" Hook threw Wendy back towards the pirates once more. Peter trembled for a moment thinking of what he could to her.

"Truce boy," Hook questioned, "You give yourself," he looked back at Wendy, "for the girl." Peter's eyes opened wide. The pirates held onto Wendy tightly and had their muddy fingers wiped on her face. Tears flowed down her face.

Peter looked into Wendy's sad eyes. Wendy realized that she had walked him into a trap. Bowing his head and taking a deep sigh, Peter dropped his sword to the ground.

And replied, "let go of her Hook. I want to watch her fly away before hand." Hook smiled and whistled to his boys. Wendy ran to Peter. She held onto him in a deep hug. He slowly put his arms around her.

"Oh Peter, no!"

Peter pulled her away from him, "go Wendy." She sniffed. He wiped away her tears. She kissed his cheek and began to rise off the ground. She was free. Peter watched her until she was too high into the sky and far away.

The pirates grabbed Peter fast and chained his hands behind his back. Each pirate took a moment to punch, kick, or some how abuse the boy.

"Enough boys, lets go home," ordered Hook. And so they were off with another prisoner, but the cost was greater. The forever-young Peter Pan, the hero, was now a prisoner with an unknown fate.


	6. Think, Think, Think

Previously: _"Enough boys, lets go home," ordered Hook. And so they were off with another prisoner, but the cost was greater. The forever-young Peter Pan, the hero, were now a prisoner with an unknown fate.

* * *

_

Wendy sat in a tall tree branch and watched the pirates make off with their newest prisoner. All she could do is cry. Tinkerbell flew up into the sky and flew up towards her. Tinkerbell landed on Wendy's shoulder and the girls were compelled with sadness as the watched Peter be carried off. The fact that the boy had been kidnapped was a miracle. Hook had never managed to take Peter prisoner before or so easily. Wendy sighed and dug up all the self-belief she could. She flew back to the tree house to round up the boys, save the others, and save Peter.

* * *

"Get down there, you scurry dog," yelled the Albino. Peter was tossed into a cell. He hit the wall hard.

Slamming the door the pirates laughed as the locked their prisoner in. Peter sighed. He knew what he did was for Wendy. But who would protect her out there. Peter caught eye of a small window in his cell. He walked towards it. Looking out it, he saw Neverland lit by moonlight. He looked to the waters. The waters were turning the same way Wendy had.

Peter smiled and replied, "mother."

When the Lady of the Water surfaced and her light emanated, it seemed to Peter that there were no ship. There was no barrier between the two of them. He flew up to her. Mother Neverland laid out her hand and flew to it. He sat down on it.

"Oh, Peter," she sang to him.

He looked up at her. "Mother, you know what I did. You have to do something for me," the lady smiled, "You must protect, Wendy for me. Hook cannot hurt her. I would rather die myself than allow him to touch her. So, please, mother."

Smiles faded from the lady.

"I am sorry, Peter. I cannot promise you anything."

The boy yelled at her, "Why not? What do I ask you for… ever? Why!"

The lady looked down while she spoke softly, "The girl must find for her to know what to do. A prophecy I once told you will be fulfilled. Goodbye, Peter." She disappeared like tiny stardust blowing away in the wind.

Peter looked down and saw the boat once more. He was once again trapped inside the Jolly Rodger. With a deep sigh he tried not let out all his frustration. He kept thinking,

"She's save. She's save." Suddenly he heard Hook's evil laugh that made Peter jump up. "Oh, Wendy," he replied sadly.

His saving her would be at a loss, without anyone out there to help her how would she survive?

* * *

Wendy found herself sobbing like no other after watching them take Peter away. She found herself back at where the lost boys were. She landed on the ground and slumped over to the door. Just as she was about to open the trap door, but she found herself lying on the wall crying. The boys heard her crying and they swiftly came up.

"Wendy," asked Michael as he rushed up to his sister's side, "what's wrong? Where's Peter?"

Her sad eyes looked up to him. Wendy tried to pull a smile out from inside of her, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Suddenly she heard singing once more… she looked around for the voice that sounded so very familiar.

"**There are old boys**

**There are old memories**

**Old thoughts meant unsaid**

**Girls are none**

**Reinforcements this way come**

**A lady of well knowledge will die**

**Boy will become man**

**Hook shall parish forever more**

**Faeries will part **

**To swim another day fish **

**A child will look up to a great hero**

**Family will die and grow stronger**

**Boy tied to a mast**

**Man who was once a boy to grow young again**

**Forget to remember"**

The wheels inside of Wendy's mind started to drift. Girls are none? Boy tied to a mast? Peter was insuring in trouble.

"Wendy," asked the boys.

As she began to think she began thinking and walking out into the forest staring aimlessly.

Family will die and grow stronger? Man who was once a boy to grow young again? Man? Why did Hook take her father…. Could he be this man… could he be the boy.

"Wendy," screamed Tootles and the other boys. They began chasing after Wendy as she began to fly. They looked at her very strangely.

"Stop," screamed out the voice that Wendy heard, only this time only the boys could hear it… They looked straight above them. The lady of the lake sat there hovering over them. "Let her go, prepare for the fight. This is the fight that all lost boys have waited for all their lives. The battle of good and evil. The war that will be waged and kill Neverland once and for all… Prepare yourself, gather friends, find the faeries." With that she disappeared.

The boys looked back at Wendy. There was a bright light shining from inside of her. Wendy was hovering in midair limp in her thoughts. The boys stood amazed as she began to grow. Her body aged by ten years. Wendy was a beautiful lady fully grown into her look. She opened her eyes knowing how to save Neverland. Wendy glanced back at the lady who smiled at her as she diminished into air, not dust.

"Girls are none on this island. There are no more… free him… he loves…" She smiled and disappeared.

The boys sat in shock. Their sister had grown up before their very eyes. "Come on," Tootles replied, "Wendy and Peter need us more than ever now. Let's go."

The boys ran back to their hideout pretending that Wendy never changed. Michael stayed behind and stared at his sister with tears in his eyes. This was something only a small child could understand. The make believe was gone. Wendy would never be the same after this event.

* * *

Peter was thrown into Hook's dungeon as if he was a doll. They slammed the door shut and laughed at their prize. As the boy looked up from his misery a gang of small boys ambushed him.

"Peter," yelled Slightly in Peter's ear. The boys were very happy to see a familiar face… than reality set in. If Peter was in the dungeon than that wasn't a good thing. They were doomed. "What happened," they asked.

Peter would have responded had he had not caught the eye of the young George sitting in the back of cabin. The two boys stared at each other as if it was some sort of a joke.

"George," whispered Peter.

"You cannot be real," snapped George.

"I am real," Peter replied as he crawled near his friend, "It is you that should not be real. You died! I was there." Peter reached out his hand to poke the boy's leg to make sure he was okay.

"This is not happening," George laughed, "I did not come from this… wherever we are! I was an orphan… IN AN ORPHANAGE FOR MOST OF MY LIFE!"

"George… George… we had so many adventures together. Don't tell me you don't still have the scars?"


End file.
